


Just Say There's Nothing Holding You Back

by Lila_fowler



Series: Who I'm Supposed to Be [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lydia hates weddings, One Tree Hill plot points Beacon Hills style, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_fowler/pseuds/Lila_fowler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the envelope comes in the mail Lydia laughs, a short little hysterical bark. God, she hates weddings.</p><p>Her phone dings! with a text message while she's leaning against the kitchen counter taking deep cleansing breaths, trying not to fall apart.  Kira. </p><p><b>You don't have to go.  I'm sure he's just being nice. </b> </p><p>Lydia can't even respond. They're just friends, nothing more. Haven't been "anything more" for years.  She's happy for him.  So happy that he found someone who loves him.  </p><p>So happy. </p><p>When she RSVP's yes, she closes the mailbox with a slam and immediately drives to Walgreens to buy a bottle of cheap red wine.</p><p>__</p><p>An exploration of unrelated one-shots and drabbles, with One Tree Hill plot points remixed into the Beacon Hills world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say There's Nothing Holding You Back

**VOICEMAIL (1) MISSED CALL STILES STILINSKI**

_Hey, it’s me. Look…I’m at the airport, and I’ve got two tickets to Vegas. Do you… wanna get married tonight?_

Her phone clatters to the floor.

_____________

She gives a spin, hands smoothing out her casual white dress. 

“So what do you think? Impromptu trashy Vegas wedding material?

He pauses, breath catching. “Speechless material.”

_____________

_“I have this dream where you propose to me again. Each time, it’s different than the last time. And every single time, I say yes. Please, just-”_

_____________ 

When she finds it, she’s just looking in the Jeep glove box for Taco Bell sauce packets. She closes everything up with a slam, heart in her throat and a hand over her mouth. 

And then she forces herself to forget. 

_____________ 

“Hey, can you grab me the flashlight out of the glove compartment?”

The velvet box is gone.

“Something wrong, Lyds?”

Nope.

___________

Kira finds her at the back of the church, huddled in a corner furthest from the aisle. The rest of the pews are full, practically all of Beacon Hills here to witness such a _joyous_ occasion.

Lydia wants to throw up.

Kira hands over a little silver flask without a word, slipping next to her wordlessly and putting a hand on her bouncing knee. Lydia closes her eyes, stilling her leg and taking a long pull of liquor. 

The minutes pass by in silence, the two of them passing the flask back and forth as more people stream into the building. Finally, Kira speaks. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

______________

“Stiles Stilinksi, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and to cherish-”

“Stiles, you can’t!” Oh god. That’s her voice, ringing out from the back. And then she’s standing, every wedding guest turning to stare. Kira lays a hand on Lydia’s arm, eyes screaming **WHATINTHEFUCKAREYOUDOINGOHMYGOD.**

Sties is looking now too, eyes impossibly round, and his bride to be. 

She shifts nervously, grabbing the pew in front of her and plunging on. “Stiles. Please. Don’t do this. I- You can’t. Because I love you. I’m sorry that I said no, when you proposed to me all those years ago. I wasn’t ready then. And now….I can’t lose you.” 

_I can’t lose you._

That’s what she should have said. Instead, she says nothing, Kira’s hand running circles over her knee as Lydia leans against her.

From the front of the church there’s Stiles’ voice, wavering with emotion and full of adoration. 

“I do.”


End file.
